elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2011/01
31. Januar *Manas National Park in Assam Gets Six New Elephant Calves - Six elephant calves named Soni, Tikla, Deepa, Sikom, Hamren, and Tinku have been relocated at Manas National Park from the Centre for Wildlife Rehabilitation and Conservation at the Kaziranga National Park. The six calves hand raised at the conservation are the first initiative by the Assam Forest Department, the International Fund for Animal Welfare and the Wildlife Trust of India, with the support of the Bodoland Territorial Council (the Manas National Park falls under BTC) to translocate the elephant calves. - 31.01.2011. *At Dallas Zoo, Jenny the Elephant stomps Steelers, picks Packers to win Super Bowl - The Steelers got stomped Monday — not by the Packers but by a pachyderm. Jenny, the most famous of the Dallas Zoo’s six elephants, was called on to pick the winner of Super Bowl XLV at the Giants of the Savanna exhibit. The 10,250-pound pachyderm was given the choice between two watermelons painted with logos for the Pittsburgh Steelers and Green Bay Packers. - 31.01.2011. *Jumbo calf dies in transit - Jorhat, Jan. 31: A six-year-old elephant calf, which was supposed to be relocated at Manas National Park from the Centre for Wildlife Rehabilitation and Conservation (CWRC) along with five others, died while being loaded into a truck at the centre late last evening. Only five elephant calves were taken to Manas last night on three trucks. - 31.01.2011. *Howletts staff hail success of elephant mother and calf - Keepers at a Kent wild animal park have said it is a "great success" an elephant has survived after giving birth to twins. Staff at Howletts, near Canterbury, said the birth of twins in the wild would often result in the death of both mother and calves. - 31.01.2011. *Elephants march on downtown streets marking arrival of circus - COLUMBIA (WACH) -- It's a tell-tale-sign that the circus is in town when the elephants arrive in style. The circus' pachyderm made the trod down Lincoln Street to the Colonial Life Arena for the annual elephant walk. - 31.01.2011. *Karnataka, Tamil Nadu team up to end elephant menace - Although the state governments of Karnataka and Tamil Nadu don’t see eye to eye in the Cauvery water dispute, they have decided to team up to fight the elephant menace. - 31.01.2011. *Elephant calves leave for Manas - Six Kaziranga jumbos sent for relocation in the national park - Jorhat, Jan. 30: Six elephant calves left the Centre for Wildlife Rehabilitation and Conservation (CWRC) near Kaziranga for Manas National Park late this evening. The hand-raised calves will reach Manas around 4am tomorrow and be relocated at the national park, which falls under the Bodoland Territorial Council (BTC), at 11am. - 31.01.2011. 30. Januar 2011 *98500 Besucher bei Elefanten-Ausstellung in Halle - Halle/Bonn - Die Ausstellung «Elefantenreich - Eine Fossilwelt in Europa» ist nach ihrem Abschluss in Halle ab dem Frühjahr in Bonn zu sehen. Die erfolgreiche Schau hat 98 500 Besucher ins Landesmuseum für Vorgeschichte in Halle gelockt.« Wir sind richtig zufrieden», sagte Andreas Reichenberger vom Landesamt für Denkmalpflege und Archäologie zum Abschluss am Sonntag. - 30.01.2011. *Elephant refuge starts anew after founder's firing - HOHENWALD, Tenn. -- Nestled on a secluded tract in the wooded hills of rural Tennessee is a sight that would likely startle an outsider, if outsiders were permitted to see it: the nation's largest sanctuary for old, sick and rescued elephants. - 30.01.2011. *Elephant found dead in West Bengal - An elephant was found dead by locals and regional officials in a forested area near West Bengal's Jalpaiguri district on Sunday. No signs of any external injury were found in the preliminary examination conducted by experts. - 30.01.2011. *Dallas Zoo elephant to pick Super Bowl winner - DALLAS — If you can't decide who you think is going to win the Super Bowl, leave it to Jenny. The elephant at the Dallas Zoo is a big sports fan. She will reveal whether the Green Bay Packers or the Pittsburgh Steelers will win the big game. - 30.01.2011. *Houston Zoo Hosted Elephant Endotheliotropic Herpes Virus (EEHV) Conference - Houston, TX - Elephant endotheliotropic herpesvirus (EEHV) is the leading cause of death in Asian elephants under the age of 8 in the care of humans. Since 1978, 60 cases of EEHV in North America and Europe, as well as 20 EEHV deaths in Asia among wild and managed elephants, have been confirmed. - 30.01.2011. *Trunk road underpass: How elephant herds were reunited - Zebra crossings are easy but how does an elephant get from one side of the road to another? Answer: it simply walks underneath. At least, they can now, thanks to Africa's first dedicated elephant underpass – a new solution to the increasing problem of animal-human conflict in Africa. - 30.01.2011. *Elephant found dead in Jalpaiguri district - Jalpaiguri(WB), Jan 30 (PTI) An elephant was found dead at a field near Dhupguri in Jalpaiguri district this morning, Forest department officials said. The carcass of the 15-year-old tusker was spotted by villagers at the potato field at Garkuta and they informed the Department. - 30.01.2011. *Jungle jumbos block traffic near Coimbatore - COIMBATORE: It was a jumbo dharna on the Coimbatore-Mannarkad road that confounded forest department personnel and the police. On Saturday, a herd of wild elephants strayed from the nearby jungle and blocked traffic at Somaianur village near the city. - 30.01.2011. 29. Januar 2011 *Elephant electrocuted - Erode, Jan 29 (PTI) A 30-year-old female elephant was electrocuted in Thalawady forest range near here. Investigation into the incident by forest department officials revealed that a nearby garden land owner had erected electric fencing to scare away elephants and other animals from entering into his property without permission from officials. - 29.01.2011. *Bonbons für den Elefanten: Der Rehbrücker Tierarzt Erwin Leiche über lustige Geburten, undankbare Patienten und vergiftete Schweine - Der Rehbrücker Erwin Leiche ist seit 48 Jahren Tierarzt, behandelte Rinder in der LPG und war zur Stelle, wenn es Zirkuslöwen schlecht ging. Mit ihm sprach Jens Steglich. - 29.01.2011. *Conservationists trumpet success of Kenyan elephant underpass - How did the elephants cross the road? They went underneath it. A $250,000 (£158,000) tunnel - built with donor funds - has connected two wilderness areas on Mount Kenya and two distinct elephant populations separated for years by human development. Elephants can now cross a major road without endangering themselves or motorists, and without damaging crops or scaring nearby villagers. - 29.01.2011. *Tiger kills elephant in Corbett Reserve - A 20-year-old female elephant has been killed by a tiger in the Corbett Tiger Reserve (CTR), a forest official said. The half-eaten body of the pachyderm was found by a forest patrolling team on Friday morning, Uttarakhand Chief Wildlife Warden Srikant Chandola said. - 29.01.2011. 28. Januar 2011 *Poachers kill '95 per cent of Liberian elephants' - Illegal trade in ivory has decimated the elephant population in Liberia, according to a prominent African wildlife expert. Only 1,000 of the 20,000 elephants which roamed the West African country in the 1980's are estimated to be alive today, according to Patrick Omondi, senior assistant director at the Kenyan Wildlife Service. - 28.01.2011. 27. Januar 2011 *Zirkus-Elefanten aus Europa müssen in Marokko auf Rückkehr warten - Für vier in Afrika festsitzende Zirkus-Elefanten aus Europa ist die Rückkehr in die EU ungewiss. Da sie mehr als sechs Monate außerhalb der Europäischen Union (EU) gewesen seien, hätten sie "gewissermaßen die 'Nationalität' des Landes, in dem sie sich befinden," angenommen, erläuterte ein Sprecher der EU-Kommission am Donnerstag in Brüssel. - 27.01.2011. *Elefanten vom Ministerium leasen - Eigentümer der Erindi Ranch kämpft seit Jahren, um 200 Dickhäuter zu bekommen. Seit sechs Jahren versucht Gert Joubert, 200 Elefanten auf der Erindi Game Ranch anzusiedeln - ein Vorhaben, das vom Ministerium für Umwelt und Tourismus verhindert wird. Nun soll Joubert die Elefanten von der Regierung leasen, obwohl ihm zuvor erlaubt wurde, Dickhäuter bei Tsumkwe zu fangen. - 27.01.2011. *San Diego Zoo Safari Park bashed for elephant breeding - Last year, four baby African elephants were born at the San Diego Zoo Safari Park. That was four too many, argues In Defense of Animals. All the calves were males, which the animal rights group claims are hard to keep in zoos once they reach adulthood because of their strength and size. - 27.01.2011. *Two power board personnel arrested for pachyderms' death (ELEPHANT-POWER) - Keonjhar (Orissa), Jan 27 (PTI) A day after electrocution of two elephants in Orissa's Keonjhar district,two personnel of Northern Electricity Supply Company (NESCO)were arrested today in connection with the incident, official sources said. Junior Engineer Sthitapragyan Mohanty and lineman Indramani Biswal were arrested under the provision of wildlifeprotection act and forwarded to court, the sources said. - 27.01.2011. *Poachers kill elephant in Orissa forest reserve - Rourkela (Orissa), Jan 27 (PTI) A decomposed carcassof an elephant was found today at Kunjur reserve forest in Sundergarh district. The dead elephant's tusk is missing, DFO Arun Mishrasaid adding that it is suspected that poachers have killed the elephant and escaped with the tusk. - 27.01.2011. *Edmonton's elephant offered free health care - Imagine having all kinds of groups lining to pay for your health care. Such is life for Lucy the Elephant. This time, Zoocheck Canada thinks it's come up with an offer Edmonton's Valley Zoo cannot refuse: we bring in the best veterinarians money can buy, and we'll cover the cost. - 27.01.2011. *Bamboo in bloom triggers famine fears - MUTHANGA (WAYANAD): In a rare phenomenon that comes once in decades, bamboo groves have blossomed en masse in Wayanad Wildlife Sanctuary, making for a spectacular view. However, the phenomenon has led to fears among environmentalists and forest officials that it may cause a famine in the Nilgiri Biosphere Reserve, the largest congregation of Asiatic elephants. - 27.01.2011. *Elephant soccer scoring goals for tourism in Nepal - Tourism authorities in Nepal are hoping that ‘elephant soccer’ will boost visitor numbers to its country. Elephant soccer, part of the annual International Elephant Festival, draws thousands of domestic and international tourists every year, NTDTV reported. - 27.01.2011. 26. Januar 2011 *Elefantenbaby Shawu trinkt jetzt alleine - Wuppertal (dpa/lnw) - Die Tierpfleger im Wuppertaler Zoo atmen auf: Der neugeborene Elefant Shawu trinkt jetzt selbstständig bei seiner Mutter, wie der Zoo am Mittwoch mitteilte. - 26.01.2011. *Aufatmen im Wuppertaler Zoo: Shawu trinkt! - Wuppertal. Fünf Tage und fünf Nächte haben sich die Tierpfleger und der Tierarzt im Elefantenhaus um Shawu gesorgt. Das Elefantenbaby wollte einfach nicht an den Zitzen von Mutter Punda saugen. Nun ist bei ihm offenbar der Groschen gefallen: Wie der Zoo am heutigen Mittwoch mitteilte, trinkt Shawu inzwischen selbstständig bei seiner Mutter. - 26.01.2011. *'Er sah aus wie ein Stein und war ganz schön schwer', erzählt der Vierjährige. Die Spur des Urzeit-Elefanten - Wie zwei Kindergartenkinder im Luitpoldpark einen Mammutzahn entdecken. Paul und Niki haben Piraten gespielt. Vergangenen Herbst im Luitpoldpark. Mit offenen Augen erkunden sie das Gelände - wie immer, wenn sie mit den anderen Mädchen und Buben aus dem Schwabinger Kindergarten 'Arbeitskreis neue Erziehung' (ANE) die Grünanlage besuchen. Nur dieses Mal ist alles anders, denn die Kinder entdecken etwas Außergewöhnliches: einen 'großen, dicken Klotz', an einen Baumstamm gelehnt, der im Gras thront. - 26.01.2011. *Woodstock Academy class adopts pair of elephants - Students raise $500 to care for orphaned babies. Though there are more than 7,000 miles between them, a class of Woodstock Academy students is caring for two orphaned elephants in Kenya. - 26.01.2011. *New photo of baby elephant at Disney's Animal Kingdom - Walt Disney World released a photo Tuesday of one of its baby elephants at Disney's Animal Kingdom. Luna was born in May 2010, the fifth elephant baby to be born at the park. She made her debut along the Kilimanjaro Safaris route a short time later. - 26.01.2011. *Three wild elephants drown in Dak Lak - VietNamNet Bridge – Three baby elephants were reported drown in the Central Highlands province of Dak Lak. This is the first case in Vietnam. At 11pm, January 3, people in a hamlet in La R’ve commune in Ea Sup district heard theheart-wrenching bawling of an elephant. They fired torches and ran to the place where the elephant was bawling, around 500m from the village. When they arrived, the mother elephant had just left. - 26.01.2011. *Hier trööötet Babyfant „Uli“ mit seiner Mutti - Wuppertal – Fröhlich hebt die 3,2 Tonnen schwere „Sabie“ (18) ihr linkes Bein. Währendessen kuschelt sich ihr neugeborener Sohn „Uli“ mit dem Kopf an Mamas mächtigen Fuß, streckt den kleinen Rüssel in die Höhe. Der süße Minifant kam um 3 Uhr morgens im Wuppertaler Zoo zur Welt – es war eine Bilderbuchgeburt! - 26.01.2011. *'Review decision to scrap elephant park' - BILASPUR: Expressing shock at Chhattisgarh government's decision to quietly scrap an elephant reserve, environment minister Jairam Ramesh wrote to chief minister Raman Singh, requesting him to review the decision. Jairam reminded the CM that his government itself had asked for two elephant reserves in the state. - 26.01.2011. *Elephant link - An Indian elephant, which died recently in a zoo in the country, inspires El Salvador to seek closer ties with India. SOME stories begin with no indication of the end. The story of Manjula is one such. This Asian elephant, who began her voyage to El Salvador, the smallest Central American country, in 1955 and became a national icon ever since she made the country's national zoo her home, died of ill health in September 2010. The emotions her death evoked among El Salvadorians have been a huge revelation. - 26.01.2011. 25. Januar 2011 *Tamil Nadu in Indien: Segen vom heiligen Elefant - Frisches Baguette, typisches Landleben und jede Menge Götter - im Bundesstaat Tamil Nadu zeigt sich Indien von seiner vielfältigsten Seite. Der Südzipfel des Landes ist berühmt für riesige Tempelanlagen und aufwendige Prozessionen - und für einen ungewöhnlichen Elefant. - 25.01.2011. *Guinness-Buch streicht Elefantenpolo-Rekorde - London — Nach Protesten von Tierschützern streicht das Guinness-Buch der Rekorde alle Einträge aus der Welt des Elefantenpolos. Der Sport könne schädlich für die Elefanten sein, teilte der Herausgeber in London mit. Es sei aber eine Vorgabe des Verlags, in dem Buch keine Rekorde abzudrucken, die möglicherweise mit dem Tod oder der Schädigung von Tieren einhergingen. So würden auch keine Rekorde über Fuchsjagden oder Stierkämpfe angenommen. - 25.01.2011. *Elephant walk heralds return of circus to Birmingham - A parade of elephants from the the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey circus troops through downtown Birmingham along Richard Arrington Jr. Boulevard on its way today from a rail yard in Tarrant to the Birmingham-Jefferson Convention Complex. - 25.01.2011. *German zoo welcomes baby elephants - Within the space of just four days, elephant Sabi gave birth to Uli and Shawu at Germany’s Wuppertal Zoo. They were proudly presented to the public on Monday. - 25.01.2011. *Meghalaya to have another elephant reserve - SHILLONG, Jan 25 – As man-elephant conflicts are on the increase in Meghalaya, the State Government has decided to create another elephant reserve in an effort to cut down the incidents. “On an average, four to five people are killed in the State by elephants every year apart from their attacks on humans, their property and crop land. The man-elephant conflict in the State is quite intense,” Principal Chief Conservator of Forests V K Nautiyal said. - 25.01.2011. *Sorge um Wuppertaler Elefantenbaby Shawu - Der kleine Elefantenbulle Shawu ist der Liebling der Wuppertaler Zoobesucher. Seit Samstag können sie miterleben, wie Shawu mit seinem vier Tage älteren, aber deutlich kleineren Halbbruder Uli spielt. Doch in die Freude über die Doppelgeburt im Elefantenhaus mischt sich Sorge um die Zukunft des Rüsseltiers: Shawu trinkt nicht bei seiner Mutter. - 25.01.2011. *Guinness Records drops elephant polo statistics - LONDON — Guinness World Records said Monday it had decided to remove all references to elephant polo, following complaints from animal-rights campaigners. The London-based global authority on records said the move brought its policy into line with other records that are potentially harmful to animals. - 25.01.2011. *Zoo welcomes two newborn elephants - Two new elephant babies have been welcomed into the herd of African elephants at the zoo of Wuppertal, Germany. The little elephant bulls, Uli and Shamu, were born in the space of only four days. While the birth of Uli went relatively smoothly, there were complications with Shawu. - 25.01.2011. *HUMAN-ELEPHANT CRISIS: Anatomy of a conflict - Farmers invest on electric fencing for crop protection. But a few of them connect fences with wires drawn from 220-volt lines and sometimes even high-voltage distribution lines. These act as death knells to elephants killing them instantly when they come in contact with such fences, observes Sanjay Gubbi. - 25.01.2011. 24. Januar 2011 *Elefantenbaby Shawu ist noch ein Sorgenkind - Wuppertal. Noch wirkt er etwas tolpatschig auf dem Weg zu seinem ersten Pressetermin. Zwischen den Beinen seiner Mutter Punda und der großen Schwester Bongi torkelt Shawu unter Blitzlichtgewitter und den neugierigen Blicken zahlreicher Kindergartenkinder den Journalisten, Fotografen und Kameramännern entgegen. - 24.01.2011. *Hallo Welt! Wir heissen Uli und Shawu - WUPPERTAL (D) - Im Zoo Wuppertal kam der Storch innerhalb einer einzigen Woche gleich zweimal zu den Elefanten. - 24.01.2011. *Chester Zoo celebrates birth of elephant calf - CHESTER Zoo has celebrated its second elephant calf birth in the past six months. Asian Elephant Thi gave birth just before midnight on Saturday. Thi, 28, is mum to Sithami, 13, who had her own calf, Nayan, in July. The father of both calves is Upali, 16. - 24.01.2011. *Mehr Platz für wilde Elefanten - Im Süden Afrikas sollen Schutzgebiete miteinander verbunden werden. Im Südlichen Afrika gibt es heute in vielen Regionen wieder zahlreiche Elefanten. Allein in Botswana leben etwa 120 000. Mancherorts sind die grauen Dickhäuter zur Belastung geworden. In den Nationalparks ist die Zahl der Elefanten so hoch, dass über eine Reduzierung durch Abschuss nachgedacht wird. - 24.01.2011. *Congo arrests Chinese ivory poacher - BRAZZAVILLE — Officials in Congo were on Sunday holding a Chinese national as he tried to smuggle 10 kilos (22 pounds) of ivory -- including five large elephant tusks -- out of Congo, a wildlife group said. The 35-year old was arrested Saturday at Maya-Maya airport, in the capital Brazzaville, said Naftali Honig, coordinator of the Project to Apply the Law on Fauna (PALF). - 24.01.2011. 23. Januar 2011 *Macht es Elefanten im Zirkus Spaß, Kunststücke vorzuführen? - Cochem-Zell. Man könne Tierschutz auch übertreiben, Peter Bleser, CDU-Bundestagsabgeordneter aus Brachtendorf (Kreis Cochem-Zell) und verbraucherschutzpolitischer Sprecher seiner Fraktion echauffiert sich beim Thema Wildtierverbot in Zirkussen. Die in den Manegen vorgeführten Elefanten, Nashörner und Tiger seien doch gar keine echten Wildtiere. "Die haben die Wildnis noch nie gesehen", sagt Bleser. - 23.01.2011. *Oldest elephant in North America dies - The oldest elephant in North America, Taj, died at a theme park in California. Taj was 71 years old, and died after years of performing for crowds and even painting on canvas. - 23.01.2011. *Suspects of elephant killing in Sri Lanka remanded - Jan 23, Kegalle: A Sri Lankan magistrate has ordered to remand four persons suspected of inflicting injuries that led to the death of a tamed elephant in Sri Lanka's elephant orphanage in Pinnawela. - 23.01.2011. *Love shack for angry elephant - Wildlife Alliance plans to invest US$70,000 to build two new cages to facilitate the breeding of a recently captured renegade elephant named Sambo and three potential mates at Phnom Tamao Zoo. Nhem Thy, vice-director and animal technical expert at the Phnom Tamao Zoo, said plans had been made to build one cage for Sambo and another for three female elephants named Narann, Lucky and Chamroeun. - 23.01.2011. *How elephants got hauled over the coals - Imagine 450 square kilometres of uninhabited and dense jungle — almost the size of Mumbai. It exists. In North Chhattisgarh. It's called Hasdeo Arand and is, by definition, a rare virgin forest. Within it, the Lemru elephant reserve would have been an equally rare quantity - India's only elephant reserve sans a human settlement within its boundaries. - 23.01.2011. *How a girl from the bush caught the elephant bug - THE day is one of obliterating brightness and tropical heat, when even in the shade you are compelled to squint. And then comes a rumbling roar that opens the eyes so wide they could well leave their sockets. What follows is a moment of quietness, of the sort you get when a gun goes off in the dark. - 23.01.2011. 22. Januar 2011 *Reese Witherspoon arbeitet gerne mit Elefant - Reese Witherspoon behauptet, dass es eine der besten Erfahrungen ihrer Karriere war, mit einem Elefanten zu arbeiten. Reese Witherspoons Lieblingskollege war ein Elefant. Die Schauspielerin liebte es, mit dem Tier für ihren neuen Film 'Water for Elephants' vor der Kamera zu stehen, weil es sowohl gefährlich als auch herausfordernd war. - 22.01.2011. *Elephant herd tramples Karnataka farmer to death - A herd of nine elephants charged Kinnally hamlet in Alur taluk of Hassan district late on Thursday evening and trampled a 56-year-old farm labourer, Jayaram, to death. - 22.01.2011. 21. Januar 2011 *Wuppertaler Zoo: Erneuter Nachwuchs bei den Elefanten - Im Wuppertaler Zoo hat es, nur vier Tage nach der Geburt des kleinen Elefantenbabys "Uli", erneut Nachwuchs bei den Dickhäutern gegeben. Mutter Punda brachte nach schwieriger Geburt ihr Baby "Shawu" zur Welt. - 21.01.2011. *Elefantenbaby Nr. 2: Shawu ist da - Nur vier Tage nach der Geburt von Uli ist in der Nacht zu Freitag im Wuppertaler Zoo ein zweites Elefantenkalb gesund zur Welt gekommen. Die Mutter ist Punda, der Vater - wie bei allen 6 Kälbern, die im in Wuppertal bisher geboren wurden - Tusker. - 21.01.2011. *Stiftungsdirektor blickt voraus und auf das vergangene Museumsjahr zurück - Ein positives Resümee das vergangene Museumsjahr betreffend hat Stiftungsdirektor Dr. Martin Eberle gezogen. Am Donnerstag stellte er der Öffentlichkeit die neuesten Besucherzahlen zu den vergangenen Ausstellungen vor und gab einen Ausblick auf das bevorstehende Jahr. - 21.01.2011. *Der Baby-Elefant am Strand - Sicher, man könnte das Ganze entzaubern und ernsthaft fragen, was dieser kleine Dickhäuter eigentlich am Meer zu suchen hat, aber im Grunde genommen ist der Baby-Elefant am Strand einfach nur niedlich. - Video. - 21.01.2011. *Elephant fences: Nearly Rs 300 m allocated - The Government has allocated nearly Rs 300 million to put up elephant fences in areas where the human-elephant conflict is deemed severe, Agrarian Services and Wildlife Minister S M Chandrasena said yesterday. President Mahinda Rajapaksa has reportedly instructed Minister Chandrasena to fully activate the safety and protection systems in all National Parks. - 21.01.2011. 20. Januar 2011 *Landesmuseum Halle: Großer Erfolg für Elefanten-Ausstellung - HALLE (SAALE)/DPA. Besonders der mächtige Koloss im glasüberdachten Innenhof des Landesmuseums für Vorgeschichte in Halle zieht die Besucher an. Die täuschend echte Nachbildung eines lebensgroßen Waldelefanten aus der Steinzeit vor rund 200 000 Jahren macht besonders auf die jüngeren Besucher großen Eindruck. Sie gehört zur Ausstellung «Elefantenreich - Eine Fossilwelt in Europa», die am 30. Januar zu Ende geht. Etwa 100 000 Menschen werden sie dann gesehen haben, sagt Landesarchäologe Harald Meller. «Wir sind mit der Resonanz sehr zufrieden.» - 20.01.2011. *Nach Elefanten im Glück nun Gorillas im Pech - Wuppertal (dpa/lnw) - Die Freude über den am Wochenende im Wuppertaler Zoo geborenen Elefanten Uli ist getrübt, denn jetzt hat eine andere Tier-Dame, Gorilla Ukiwa, ein totes Baby zur Welt gebracht. - 20.01.2011. *Macht es Zirkustieren Spaß, Kunststücke vorzuführen? - Man könne Tierschutz auch übertreiben, echauffiert sich Peter Bleser, CDU-Bundestagsabgeordneter aus Cochem und verbraucherschutzpolitischer Sprecher seiner Fraktion, beim Thema Wildtierverbot in Zirkussen. Die in den Manegen vorgeführten Elefanten, Nashörner und Tiger seien doch gar keine echten Wildtiere. „Die haben die Wildnis noch nie gesehen“, begründet Bleser. - 20.01.2011. *CSU-Stadträtin Menges will sich mit dem Erreichten nicht zufriedengeben. Platzverweis für Elefanten und Tiger - Die Stadt schränkt Auftritte von Wildtieren im Zirkus ein - für ein generelles Verbot fehlt die rechtliche Grundlage. Wenn es nach dem Willen der Stadtpolitiker gegangen wäre, hätte es in München bald deutlich weniger Zirkusshows mit Wildtier-Nummern gegeben. Der Circus Krone zum Beispiel gastiert jedes Frühjahr auf der Theresienwiese. Seine Dompteure führen Tiger vor, die auf zwei Beinen gehen, Löwen, die wie Hauskatzen mit sich kuscheln lassen, und Elefanten, die ihre gewaltigen Füße auf kleine Podeste zwängen und sich dabei im Kreis drehen. - 20.01.2011. *Tierschutzverein animal public begrüßt Münchner Beschluss gegen Wildtierhaltung im Zirkus - Hunderte Wildtiere werden in deutschen Zirkusunternehmen gehalten. Hunderte Wildtiere werden in deutschen Zirkusunternehmen gehalten. Dabei ist aus Sicht von Experten eine artgerechte Haltung dieser Tiere in reisenden Unternehmen nicht möglich. Der Münchner Verwaltungsausschuss hat am Mittwoch einstimmig beschlossen Auftritte von 20 Arten wie Bären, Elefanten, Tiger, Löwen oder Nashörner in Teilen der Stadt zu verbieten. - 20.01.2011. *Zoo elephant handler's death spurs outpouring of support across US - The sympathy and support keep coming in - from Pennsylvania, from Ohio, and from brothers and sisters in zookeeping everywhere. Stephanie Elaine James, 33, died Jan. 14 from internal injuries suffered when Edie, a 26-year-old African elephant, pushed her into the bars of a stall in the Stokely African Elephant Preserve barn at the Knoxville Zoo during evening feeding. Her death made her the first person killed by an elephant at a zoo in Tennessee history, authorities said. - 20.01.2011. *Elephants Parade Through Nashville Streets - Circus Celebrates P.T. Barnum's 200th Birthday. NASHVILLE, Tenn. -- Elephants walked down Broadway on Thursday morning because the circus is in town. The Ringling Brothers and Barnum and Bailey are in Nashville for the weekend. As part of a tradition that dates back decades, nine Asian elephants paraded, trunks to tails, from the train tracks in the Gulch to Broadway and into Bridgestone Arena. - 20.01.2011. *Taj the painting pachyderm, oldest living elephant in North America, dies at age 71 - A beloved show elephant that created beautiful paintings holding a brush with her trunk and saw 13 U.S. Presidents in office has died at age 71. Taj, an Asian elephant, was the oldest elephant in North America and for her last 33 years lived at the Six Flags Discovery Kingdom theme park in Vallejo, Calif., near San Francisco. She died on Monday. - 20.01.2011. *Extinct Woolly Mammoth May Be Resurrected by Scientists - Scientists Hope to Impregnate an Elephant With Woolly Mammoth Cell Nuclei. It has been 10,000 years since prehistoric elephants roamed the earth. Now an audacious band of scientists hopes to recreate a living, breathing woolly mammoth. - 20.01.2011. *Elephant menace: Karnataka to seek Central aid - Delegation to submit list of rogue jumbos. The State government will seek the Centre’s assistance in tackling the elephant menace in the Malnad region, particularly in Hassan and Kodagu districts. A delegation from the State will submit a “list of rogue elephants” to the Union government for it to take appropriate action to avoid man-elephant encounters in Karnataka. - 20.01.2011. *Meghalaya to have another elephant reserve - Shillong, Jan 20 (PTI) As man-elephant conflicts are onthe increase in Meghalaya, the state government has decided tocreate another elephant reserve in an effort to cut down theincidents. "On an average, four to five people are killed in thestate by elephants every year apart from their attacks onhumans, their property and crop land. The man-elephantconflict in the state is quite intense," Principal ChiefConservator of Forests V K Nautiyal said. - 20.01.2011. *Lukewarm approval for Lucy’s care at zoo - It’s a lukewarm thumbs-up from the Edmonton Humane Society in the ongoing debate over whether our zoo is good for Lucy the elephant. In a letter sent to the Edmonton Valley Zoo following a review of Lucy’s care, the Society said it is “satisfied at this time that the zoo is consulting with various experts in the field to ensure they are providing adequate care.” - 20.01.2011. *Chained Phuket Elephant Lucy Tugs at Emotions - COCERNS about the care of a young elephant on Phuket, left chained for long periods to attract tourists, were dismissed by the owner of the animal today. The elephant, Lucy, is three years old. One Phuket resident who passes Lucy regularly said: It makes me so upset and sad. She always looks so miserable. - 20.01.2011. 19. Januar 2011 *Edmonton zoo's care of elephant adequate, humane society finds - EDMONTON — Lucy the elephant is being cared for by the Valley Zoo within the standards of the Animal Protection Act, according to the Edmonton Humane Society. - 19.01.2011. *Reese Witherspoon: verliebt in einen Elefanten - Los Angeles - Reese Witherspoon hat geweint, als die Dreharbeiten zu "Wasser für Elefanten" beendet waren. Die Schauspielerin hatte sich nämlich ein bisschen in Elefantendame Tai verliebt. Die 34-Jährige sagte laut "JustJared.com": "An dem Tag, an dem ich mich von ihr verabschieden musste, weinte ich den ganzen Tag." - 19.01.2011. *MAMMUT-KLON: "Ein unmöglicher Blödsinn!" - Eine Elefantenmutter soll ein Mammutbaby austragen. Schweizer Forscher zweifeln am Erfolg des Vorhabens. Vor allem aber an dessen Wert. Eine japanische Forschergruppe will mit Mammut-Genmaterial den pelzigen Vorfahren der Elefanten wieder zum Leben erwecken. Für die Zukunft fassen die Forscher gar einen Eiszeit-Themenpark in Sibirien mit geklonten Mammuts, Säbelzahntigern und Wollnashörnern ins Auge. - 19.01.2011. *Oldest elephant in North America dies - VALLEJO, Calif., Jan. 19 (UPI) -- The oldest Asian elephant in North America has died at Six Flags Discovery Kingdom in Vallejo, Calif., at age 71, officials said. Taj the elephant had been with Discovery Kingdom since 1978 when the entertainment venue was known as Marine World, KGO-TV, San Francisco, reported Tuesday. - 19.01.2011. *Ringling Brother's Circus Elephant Walk Tentative Parade Schedule Announced - Just got an awesome tip from the Ringling Brothers and Barnum and Bailey Circus coordinators about the elephant walk. Right now it is tentatively scheduled for Tuesday -- Jan. 25 at 10 a.m. KEEP IN MIND THIS IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE. - 19.01.2011. *2 killed in elephant attack - MADIKERI: Siddu, (22), a labourer was killed in an elephant attack in Marapala Cheenihadlu near Thithimathi on Wednesday. Siddu, a bachelor, was attacked by the elephant when he went to a nearby forest area to fetch firewood, according to DFO Vijayaranjan. - 19.01.2011. *Elephant dies while raiding village - SANKRAIL (West Midnapore): An elephant died in Sankrail's Beratera village in West Midnapore late on Monday. Forest officials suspect that the jumbo was eating sugarcane from a tree which had chemical fertiliser sprinkled at its base. The officials said the elephant's trunk may have somehow touched the base of the tree, after which it put the sugarcane it plucked from the treetop into its mouth. - 19.01.2011. *Guruvayur elephant dies in captivity, probe begins - KOCHI: A 30-year old elephant died in the temple town of Guruvayur in Kerala on Monday. Activists claimed it died due to ill-treatment prior to being tranquilized after it ran amok on January 10 while in heat' when it needs to mate. However, veterinarians refuted the charge. - 19.01.2011. 18. Januar 2011 *Japanische Forscher: Geklontes Mammut schon in vier Jahren möglich - Kyoto/ Japan - Japanische Wissenschaftler zeigen sich zuversichtlich, schon in wenigen Jahren mittels Klonen ein lebendiges Mammut präsentieren zu können. Frühere Versuche, die Eiszeit-Elefanten wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, waren an technischen Problemen immer wieder gescheitert. Diese seien nun überwunden. - 18.01.2011. *Ein Elefantenmädchen startet im Zoo Hannover durch - Der jüngste Minifant im Zoo Hannover erweist sich als besonders pfiffig und guckt viel von seinen vier Geschwistern ab. Zwei der Geschwister nehmen bereits an leichtem Training mit den Pflegern teil. - 18.01.2011. *Baby-Boom bei den Wuppertaler Elefanten - Bulle Tusker legt sich seit 2005 kräftig ins Zeug. Schon bald kommt sein sechstes Rüssel-Kind zur Welt. - Wuppertal. Er wiegt schon jetzt 100 Kilo, stolpert noch gelegentlich über seinen Rüssel, ist aber „fit wie ein Turnschuh und zieht sich die Milch literweise“, wie Tierpfleger Filipe von Gilsa stolz erklärt. Uli ist der jüngste Star im Wuppertaler Elefantenhaus. - 18.01.2011. *Nachwuchs im Wuppertaler Zoo: Schwester Tika begrüßt Elefantenbaby Uli - Wuppertal (RPO). Die Elefanten im Wuppertaler Zoo haben Nachwuchs bekommen. Elefantenkuh Sabie brachte am Sonntagmorgen nach 670 Tagen Tragzeit ein Elefantenbaby zur Welt. Das Jungtier habe von den Elefantenpflegern den Namen "Uli" bekommen, teilte der Zoo mit. - 18.01.2011. *Elefantenjunge Uli im Wuppertaler Zoo geboren - Wuppertal. Der Wuppertaler Zoo freut sich über den neugeborenen Elefantenjungen Uli. Mutter Sabie brachte ihn nach einer Tragzeit von 670 Tagen zur Welt, wie der Zoo mitteilte. Benannt wurde der kleine afrikanische Elefant Uli nach Zoodirektor Ulrich Schürer. Der erwartet nun ein stärkeres Interesse der Zoobesucher zur bevorstehenden Frühjahrssaison. - 18.01.2011. *SchulKinoWochen NRW 2011: Filmvorführung für Zweit- bis Sechstklässler „Chandani und ihr Elefant“ - Paderborn. Kaninchen, Hundewelpen oder Katzenbabies lassen jedes Kinderherz höher schlagen. Doch wie wäre es, ein Elefantenkalb aufzuziehen? Diese Frage hat sich auch der Erfolgsautor und Regisseur Arne Birkenstock gestellt und mit „Chandani und ihr Elefant“ einen faszinierenden Dokumentarfilm für Kinder geschaffen. - 18.01.2011. *Six Flags Discovery Kingdom's oldest elephant dies at 71 - Taj, the oldest Asian elephant in North America and an alumnus of Circus Vargas, has died at Vallejo's Six Flags Discovery Kingdom, it was announced Tuesday. She was 71. Over the past several weeks, the quality of life for the pachyderm had declined significantly, according to a news release the park issued Tuesday morning. - 18.01.2011. *Edmonton's Valley Zoo makes activist group's 10-worst list for elephant issues - EDMONTON - Edmonton's Valley Zoo has taken second place on an American animal rights organization's list of the 10 worst zoos for elephants. In Defence of Animals cites the zoos on the list for lack of space, unsuitably cold climates and impoverished social groupings. The Valley Zoo has come under criticism from a wide range of animal rights activists over living conditions for Lucy. - 18.01.2011. *Zoos Are No Fun for Elephants - The Los Angeles Zoo has just opened a new $42 million, 3.8 acre “Elephants of Asia” habitat. Animal activists like Bob Barker claim that this Pachyderm Forest is too small… meanwhile, the two elephants at the Santa Barbara Zoo, Suzie and Little Mac, remain in a 13,000-square-foot exhibit, which is less than a third of an acre. - 18.01.2011. *Funeral services set for elephant trainer - Funeral services for a young zookeeper killed last week by one of the elephants she cared for, will be held in Indianapolis. Stephanie James died from internal injuries Friday after an elephant pushed her into the heavy metal bars of a stall at the Knoxville, Tennessee Zoo. - 18.01.2011. *Tallest Pinnawala elephant dies - ‘Neelagiri’ a 32 year-old male elephant in the Pinnawala Elephant Orphanage died yesterday morning due to severe injuries caused by stabbing with elephant goads by three mahouts. The dead elephant was the tallest of the Pinnawala herd, “Neelagiri” was caught in the Lahugala Forest and brought to the Pinnawala elephant orphanage in 1986. - 18.01.2011. 17. Januar 2011 *Mahout’s spear kills elephant - An elephant at the Pinnawela elephant orphanage died under tragic circumstances, allegedly due to injuries caused by its caretakers’ spear, an official said today. Two mahouts and an Animal Protection Officer at the Orphanage were suspended from service following the death of the elephant at the orphanage, Pinnawela Elephant Orphanage Director S. Gunaratne said. - 17.01.2011. *Elefantenbaby in Wuppertal geboren - Im Wuppertaler Zoo gibt es Nachwuchs bei den afrikanischen Elefanten. Nach 670 Tagen Tragzeit brachte die Leitkuh „Sabie“ am Wochenende ein männliches Jungtier zur Welt. - 17.01.2011. *Freude im Elefantenhaus: Uli ist da - Wuppertal. Lange wurde er erwartet, am Sonntag um 3 Uhr nachts war es dann soweit: Elefantendame Sabie brachte nach 670 Tagen Tagzeit ein gesundes männliches Baby zur Welt. Der Nachwuchs im Elefantengehege hat den Namen Uli erhalten - nach einstimmigem Beschluss der Tierpfleger, wie es heißt. - 17.01.2011. *Mammute: Auferstehung aus dem Eis - Japanische Forscher wollen einen fossilen Dickhäuter klonen. Der Weimarer Eiszeitforscher Ralf-Dietrich Kahlke stellt dagegen die Sinnfrage. Tokio/Weimar. Jurassic Park in Fernost: Japanische Wissenschaftler um Akira Iritani, Emeritus der Kyoto-Universität, wollen ein fossiles Mammut klonen und durch eine afrikanische Elefantenkuh als "Leihmutter" austragen lassen. - 17.01.2011. *5 min 2 sec response time to 'trampled trainer' - Responders arrived at Knoxville Zoo in under 10 minutes in response to 911 call about trainer being "trampled by an elephant." The death of a Knoxville Zoo keeper has left some with questions. Zoo officials say elephant trainer, Stephanie James was following protocol last Friday when she was pushed into a wall by an elephant. - 17.01.2011. *Four baby elephants perish in Sri Lanka floods - COLOMBO - AT LEAST four baby elephants perished in Sri Lanka's devastating floods which killed 40 people and left a million villagers displaced, an official said on Monday. Wildlife Conservation director Chandrawansa Pathiraja said the four elephants drowned in the north-central and eastern regions, which were the worst affected after unusually heavy monsoon rains last week. - 17.01.2011. *Parade of shame: The elephants of Thailand forced to ride tricycles and steer with their trunks - As the country's national symbol, you would expect the people of Thailand to show nothing but respect for their elephants. But the once-majestic beasts are clearly still viewed by some as mere circus performers. In this case, they have been trained to ride tricycles - and steer using their trunks. - 17.01.2011. *‘Raman govt’s move to scrap elephant reserve a mistake’ - RAIPUR: Project Elephant officers are dismayed by Chhattisgarh government's scrapping of an elephant reserve in Korba for coal mining, saying it is a mistake. The project is a central government scheme that supports elephant habitat in the country. - 17.01.2011. 16. Januar 2011 *TRAGISCHER ZOO-UNFALL IN US-STADT KNOXVILLE: Elefanten-Bulle tötet Trainerin - Knoxville (USA) – Tragischer Zoo-Unfall in Knoxville (US-Bundesstaat Tennessee): Eine Tiertrainerin († 33) wurde bei der täglichen Reinigung des Geheges von einem Elefanten-Bullen zu Tode gedrückt. Wie die britische Tageszeitung „Daily Mail“ berichtet, hat der mehr als 3500 Kilogramm schwere und 2,5 Meter große Afrikanische Elefant Edie seine Trainerin Stephanie James ohne ersichtlichen Grund gegen eine Wand gepresst. - 16.01.2011. *50 wild elephants killed in Sri Lanka floods - Colombo, Jan 16 (PTI) Some 50 wild elephants have beenkilled due to the devastating Sri Lankan floods, which hasdisplaced over a million people, according to the country''sWildlife Conservation Department. Chandrawansa Pathiraja, the Director General of SriLanka Wildlife Conservation Department, said around 50 wildelephants have been reported killed due to floods. - 16.01.2011. *Chhattisgarh govt scraps elephant reserve plan for coal mining - KORBA: The Chhattisgarh government first shrank a proposed elephant reserve then delayed notifying it and shelved it quietly to clear the way for coal mining in a virgin forest, documents show. - 16.01.2011. *Mastering the zoo plan: What you should know about the future - NEW BEDFORD — The draft master plan for the Buttonwood Park Zoo — and the zoo's proposed expansion — have generated no shortage of controversy. Fliers have been distributed, public meetings held and no fewer than a dozen letters to the editor published in this newspaper. - 16.01.2011. 15. Januar 2011 *Purdue grad killed in elephant accident - NEW PALESTINE, Ind. (WISH) - An Indianapolis native died doing what she loved... working with animals. 33 year-old Stephanie James was a zookeeper at the Knoxville Zoo. She was fatally injured Friday inside the Zoo's Elephant Exhibit. - 15.01.2011. *Elephant Footie Draws In Crowds In Nepal - An elephant football match has drawn large crowds as part of an international festival in Nepal. Guided by their trainers sitting on their shoulders, the animals dribble the ball and score goals to the delight of onlookers. - 15.01.2011. *Science: Woolly Mammoth Could Walk the Earth Again in 4 Years - A researcher from Japan plans to use a new cloning technique to make this happen. If you thought "Jurassic Park" and the large, reconstructed skeletons seen in museums were the closest we'd ever come to seeing extinct creatures come to life, you might want to think again. - 15.01.2011. *Around 50 wild elephants killed in Sri Lanka floods - Jan 15, Colombo: The Director General of Sri Lanka Wildlife Conservation Department Chandrawansa Pathiraja says around 50 deaths of wild elephants due to floods have been reported. He said that a survey has been commenced in wildlife parks to ascertain the exact number of deaths of the wild elephants and other animals. - 15.01.2011. *Tennessee zookeeper dies after being pushed by elephant - female trainer was killed by an elephant Friday afternoon at Knoxville Zoo in Tennessee. Stephanie James was working in the elephant barn when an elephant pushed her into the wall, WBIR-TV reported. James was taken to the University of Tennessee Medical Center where she died of internal injuries. - 15.01.2011. 14. Januar 2011 *Klimaforschung: Wetterdaten erklären Geheimnisse der Geschichte - Wissenschaftler haben in einem einzigartigen Projekt die Klimageschichte der vergangenen 2500 Jahre erforscht - und bieten überraschende Einblicke in die Kulturgeschichte Deutschlands und Europas. Warum überlebten Hannibals Elefanten in den Alpen, wie gelang der Bau der Regensburger Donaubrücke? Oft wurde die Geschichte von Hannibals Alpenüberquerung erzählt - aber stimmt sie auch? 218 vor Christus zog der Feldherr aus Karthago mit 37 Elefanten, Tausenden Reitern und Zehntausenden Soldaten übers Hochgebirge gegen Rom, so steht es in jedem Geschichtsbuch. - 14.01.2011. *Forget Dancing With Wolves; He Runs Up Elephants - “Ong Bak 3” begins with a recap of the events of “Ong Bak 2,” which means that the best moment of “2” — when the star, the Thai martial-arts god Tony Jaa, runs up the face of an elephant — is also the best moment of “3.” The current film, promised to be the final installment in a trilogy, also has plenty of elephant fu, or, to use the name Mr. Jaa invented for his new art form, muay kotchasarn (Thai for elephant boxing). - 14.01.2011. *Ex-TP member among 3 injured in elephant attack - MYSORE: Three persons, including a former taluk panchayat member, were injured in two separate elephant attacks in Mysore on Friday. Puttaswamygowda sustained injuries on his ear when a pachyderm attacked him near Kalabochanahalli in Hunsur taluk around 9.30 am. - 14.01.2011. *Elephant run over by train - AGARTALA, Jan 14 – An elephant was killed when it was hit by a running train at Atharamura hill range, about 70 km from here, Forest department sources said today. Sources said the incident occurred last evening, when a female elephant with three calves were crossing the railway track, and an Agartala-bound train from Silchar hit the elephant when the calves had crossed the track. - 14.01.2011. *Calls for elephants to be banned in New Delhi - Elephants on the road could soon be a thing of the past in New Delhi following a series of incidents in which the animals have gone on the rampage. Last year in a town just outside of New Delhi, two elephants attacked passers-by and crushed 20 cars at the lavish wedding of two members of parliament. The male elephant was in heat and his 'mahout' had forgotten to administer drugs to control its aggression. - 14.01.2011. *Mammoths: Should extinct species be revived? - The long-extinct woolly mammoth could be resurrected in as little as four years, Japanese scientists estimate. Using a breakthrough technique first tested in 2008 to clone a mouse from another mouse that had been frozen for 16 years, a team from Kyoto University hopes to revive the mammoth from a preserved mammoth carcass. - 14.01.2011. *Female elephant killed by cement tanker - GERIK, MALAYSIA: A female elephant was killed when it was hit by a cement tanker along the East-West Highway here early yesterday. The animal was in a herd of three, crossing the road from the jungle near Tasik Banding at Km32 when the accident occurred about 1am. - 14.01.2011. *Mammoth tusk used to try to unravel mysteries - LONDON, Ont. — Researchers hope a relic from the past will help patients in the future, that a bit of pre-history will help them make history. They're using a 30,000-year-old mammoth tusk recently found in the Yukon to try to unravel the mysteries surrounding osteoporosis, other bone diseases and the spread of certain kinds of cancer. - 14.01.2011. *From Elephants to People: A Veterinary Scientist's Unique Career Path - In 1995, Laura Richman was working as a veterinary pathology resident at the Smithsonian National Zoological Park in Washington, D.C., when she and her colleagues faced an unusual case. A 16-month-old elephant named Kumari had died mysteriously after a 5-day illness. Richman and Richard Montali, one of the zoo's veterinary pathologists, did a detailed necropsy and noticed swelling, signs of pain, and a strangely purple tongue. When they looked at heart, liver, and tongue tissues under a microscope, they saw signs of severe bleeding and telltale blotches that pointed to an unknown virus. - 14.01.2011. 13. Januar 2011 *Zoopark Erfurt: Späte Weihnachtsleckerbissen für Elefanten - Auf dem Winterspeiseplan der drei Elefantendamen im Erfurter Zoo stehen zurzeit ganz besondere Leckerbissen. Die zentnerschweren Elefantenkühe bekommen bereits seit Mitte Dezember etwa jeden zweiten Tag Fichtenbäume serviert. Die Bäume sind die ausrangierten, naturbelassenen Weihnachtsbäume des Erfurter Weihnachtsmarktes. - 13.01.2011. *CHANDANI UND IHR ELEFANT ist Kinderfilm des Monats Februar - Dieser Film öffnet ein Fenster in eine fremde Welt! Seit sie denken kann, hat die 17-jährige Chandani aus Sri Lanka einen Traum: Sie will eine Mahout, eine Elefantenführerin, werden. Doch dazu muss sie jahrhundertealte Traditionen durchbrechen, denn noch niemals durfte eine Frau diesen Beruf ergreifen. Da Chandani keinen Bruder hat, beschließt ihr Vater, der als Chef-Mahout in einem Waisenhaus für Elefanten arbeitet, ihr eine Chance zu geben. Er schenkt ihr den kleinen Elefanten Kandula. - 13.01.2011. *Vuvuzela now takes on the elephant - WINDHOEK – The popular vuvuzela plastic horn popularized by the 2010 World Cup in South Africa, could be the latest weapon in the armoury to mitigate human wildlife conflict in Namibia, particularly against elephants. A warden of the Ministry of Environment and Tourism in the Omusati Region, reportedly, coincidently chased away some elephants by simply blowing his vuvuzela that he had in the car. - 13.01.2011. *Flood-hit Sri Lankan elephant calf found dead in tree - An image has emerged from Sri Lanka of a dead elephant calf stuck high in a tree after getting caught up in the country's fast-flowing floods. The animal was found near the Kaloya river in northern Sri Lanka, which rose 18ft (5.5m) above its normal height. - 13.01.2011. 12. Januar 2011 *Hannover: Wie soll der Minifant heißen? - Cinderella ist ein zumindest in der Märchenwelt geläufiger Name, Kekka Fuza eher nicht. In der Zen-Meditation wird so der „volle Lotussitz“ genannt. Cinderella, Kekka Fuza oder Aung San Suu Kyi (nach der Friedensnobelpreisträgerin aus Birma) – das sind nur drei von rund 1500 Namensvorschlägen für den jüngsten Minifanten im Erlebniszoo Hannover. - 12.01.2011. *Zoo Leipzig freut sich auf Nachwuchs - zwei Elefantenkühe sind trächtig - Leipzig. Große Freude im Zoo Leipzig: Die Elefantenkühe Hoa und Salvana bekommen Kälber. „Wenn alles gut läuft, dann kommt der Nachwuchs im Februar oder März 2012", sagte Zoodirektor Dr. Jörg Junhold am Mittwochmittag. - 12.01.2011. *Elephants demolish a dozen houses in Chhattisgarh village - Raipur, Jan 12 (IANS) In the second such incident within a fortnight, a herd of nine wild jumbos demolished 12 houses in a village in Surguja district, forcing 50 residents to flee in panic, officials said Wednesday. 'Wild elephants sneaked into Damali village Tuesday night and brought down 12 mud-built houses,' Ramchandra Barai, a local forest official, told IANS. - 12.01.2011. *Elephant found dead - Dehra Dun, Jan 12 (PTI) Carcass of a female elephant wasfound in Chilla range of Rajaji Park near here, the parkofficials said. The body of the 42-year-old elephant was noticed by parkguards during a routine patrolling yesterday. A postmortemof the pachyderm has revealed that it died due to an injury inits neck, they said. - 12.01.2011. *Relief camps displaced in Assam by elephants - Guwahati, January 12 2011: Ethnic cleansing, communal hatred and militancy have together displaced more than eight million people in Assam since 1960. For the first time, elephants have forced some 1,000 people to flee their homes and take refuge in relief camps. From Monday, residents of 25 villages in Hojai sub-division of central Assam's Nagaon district have moved to three relief camps the district authorities set up to check man-elephant conflicts. - 12.01.2011. *Rescued jumbo dies in zoo - DHENKANAL: A two-year-old elephant named Ganesh died in Kapilas zoo in Dhenkanal on Wednesday. The jumbo was rescued from Kaniha in Angul district a year ago. According to forest officials, the elephant had been suffering from abdomen pain since last Thursday. The local veterinary surgeon was treating the animal, which was was unable to move for few days because of another pain on its leg. - 12.01.2011. *ALKOHOLISMUS: Besoffene Tiere - Gespräch mit dem Biologen Dr. Mario Ludwig über Alkoholprobleme bei Tieren. Besoffene Elefanten, trinkfeste Singvögel - Alkoholismus im Tierreich! Und es ranken sich viele Halbwahrheiten um gewisse durstige Artgenossen. - 12.01.2011. *Trunks up when I call your name: Elephants make sure they are counted in zoo stocktake - Putting a hand up is how schoolchildren respond to their name during roll call. And it seems things aren’t so different at Whipsnade Zoo. When Asian elephant Karishma, 12, and her eight-month-old calf George needed to be counted during stocktaking they obliged by raising their trunks. - 12.01.2011. 11. Januar 2011 *Simons MünchenKeine Harten mehr im Garten - Leben im Münchner Tierpark eigentlich nur noch verweichlichte Tiere? Gleich nach dem ersten Schnee gab Hellabrunn bekannt, dass die Giraffen und Zebras nicht mehr ins Freie dürften. Glatteis, Unfallgefahr, Ausgangssperre. Gut, so ein Huf ist schnell verknackst - doch zur selben Zeit war in einer dpa-Meldung zu lesen, wie schön die Tiere im Nürnberger Tiergarten durch den Schnee toben, wie sich die Elefanten mit dem Rüssel Eisblöcke angeln, um daran zu lutschen. - 11.01.2011. *FORSCHUNG: Sie trauern und sie trösten: Auch Tiere zeigen Gefühle - Elefanten halten Wache, Affen lassen sich von Freunden in die Arme nehmen: Der Verlust eines Jungen oder eines Gefährten trifft die Tierwelt so hart wie die Menschen. - 11.01.2011. *Oprah Rides an Elephant (1995) - Oprah's made some pretty grand entrances on her show before, but few compare to the one she made on her 1995 "Spring Training Finale" show. - 11.01.2011. *US seeks forfeiture of ivory, elephant foot - MIAMI -- Federal prosecutors are seeking the forfeiture of several ivory products and an elephant foot found earlier this year aboard a South Florida yacht. Prosecutors say the ivory and foot were brought into the U.S. without proper permits and not using a designated port. They were found in June aboard the yacht "Betty" last summer by U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service agents. - 11.01.2011. *North American Zoos Support Worldwide Elephant Conservation - 2011 International Elephant Foundation Grants Backed by Zoo Donations. The International Elephant Foundation (IEF) and the Association of Zoos and Aquariums (AZA) today announced support for 18 elephant conservation projects for 2011. - 11.01.2011. *Rebecca, 50, dies at PAWS sanctuary - Rebecca, a 50 year-old Asian elephant with the Performing Animal Welfare Society, died Saturday. She had been at PAWS for 11 years. - 11.01.2011. *Child trampled by tusker in Dhenkanal district - DHENKANAL: A three-year-old child was trampled by an elephant in Dhenkanal district in the wee hours of Monday. She has been identified as Surekha Munda. The incident took place when the tusker entered Muktapasi village in Kamakshyanagar sub-division. - 11.01.2011. *CDA yet to take in mahout: Elephant forcing itself loose - ISLAMABAD: Capital Development Authority (CDA) Member Environment Mian Waheed Ud Din seems unwilling to appoint a mahout in Marghazar Zoo as a file seeking the appointment has been lying on his table for long time in a situation when its is feared that the male elephant might create problems for the zoo management, said the sources. - 11.01.2011. *Rescued elephant calf dies of loneliness at zoo - CHENNAI: An elephant calf, rescued from near Mettupalayam on December 13, 2010, and brought to the Arignar Anna Zoological Park in Vandalur the next day, died on Saturday. Lack of mother's milk was said to be the cause of the death. - 11.01.2011. 10. Januar 2011 *Weihnachtsbaum vor dem Schloss wurde Elefanten-Futter - Holz-Koloss vor dem Schloss in der Früh gefällt und in Tiergarten gebracht. Ein verspäteter Weihnachts-Snack ist den Elefanten im Wiener Tiergarten Schönbrunn am Montag serviert worden: Die Dickhäuter verspeisten den Christbaum, der zuvor vor dem Schloss gefällt worden war. Elefanten-Mama Numbi samt Baby Tuluba sowie dessen Bruder Kibo machten sich über das Nadelholz her, sobald es in ihrem Gehege gelandet war. - 10.01.2011. *Neuer Elefant in Leipzig - Leipzig, 10.01.2011 (newsropa.de) - Das denkmalgeschützte Elefantenhaus im Münchener Tierpark Hellabrunn muss dringend saniert werden. Deshalb baten die Münchener Kollegen verschiedene Zoos um Unterstützung bei der Unterbringung der Tiere. Um schnellstmöglich mit dem Umbau beginnen zu können, wurde Elefantenbulle Gajendra (17 Jahre) deshalb heute in den Zoo Leipzig gebracht. Der Elefantentempel „Ganesha Mandir“ verfügt über ausreichend Platz und nimmt das 4,7 Tonnen schwere Tier vorerst auf. - 10.01.2011. *Elephant unchained after nine years in TN - After being kept in chains for nearly nine years at a temple in Tamil Nadu, a 22-year-old male elephant would finally be moved to the zoo here following the intervention of forest officials. 'Mariappan', kept with all his four legs chained at the famous Mariamman temple at Samayapuram near Tiruchirappalli since 2002, was being brought to the Arignar Anna Zoological Park at suburban Vandalur where he can finally walk around freely, People for Ethical Treatment of Animals (PETA) said today. - 10.01.2011. *Factory buzz in 200-jumbo frenzy - Nagaon, Jan. 10: A herd of 200-odd elephants has been on the rampage for a week over a large tract of central Assam and has killed three people and destroyed 200 dwellings, but forest officials are clueless how to drive them away. - 10.01.2011. *Orphaned elephants to be sent to Mullaiththeevu - Sri Lanka’s Wild Life Department has proposed to release several orphaned elephants now kept in the Uda Walawe Elephant Transit Camp to the new wild life sanctuary located in Mullaiththeevu jungle, according to a news report by the Daily News, a state-run English daily newspaper. - 10.01.2011. 9. Januar 2011 *Leipziger Zoo nimmt vorübergehend Elefantenbullen Gajendra auf - Leipzig. Der Leipziger Zoo nimmt vorübergehend einen neuen Elefanten auf. Der 17-jährige Bulle Gajendra kommt aus dem Münchner Tierpark Hellabrunn, hieß es in einer Mitteilung. Weil das denkmalgeschützte Elefantenhaus dort umgebaut werden muss, baten die Pfleger aus Bayern verschiedene Zoos um Unterstützung. - 09.01.2011. *Schwertransport nach Leipzig: Elefant Gajendra aus Tierpark München ausquartiert - Ein Schwergewicht wurde am Wochenende aus dem Tierpark Hellabrunn in München zum Zoo nach Leipzig transportiert. Der 4,7 Tonnen schwere Elefantenbulle Gajendra musste ausquartiert werden, damit in Thalkirchen möglichst schnell mit der Sanierung des denkmalgeschützten Elefantenhauses begonnen werden kann. - 09.01.2011. *Abused elephants to get help from N.B. volunteer - A Hampton, N.B., university student is travelling to Thailand to volunteer with abused elephants and monkeys. Alex Donovan, travelling with the non-profit group International Student Volunteers, will spend two weeks rehabilitating rescued gibbons and monkeys affected by the country's smuggling trade, and will assist abused elephants now living in a conservation nature park. - 09.01.2011. *Coimbatore to have kumki elephant camp soon - Coimbatore: A kumki elephant (trained and tamed elephants of the forest department) camp is likely to be set up in Coimbatore and it will have two elephants as a standby reinforcement to combat any problem when elephants stray into human habitation. - 09.01.2011. 8. Januar 2011 *FL is home to elephants that miss the circus cut - POLK CITY, Fla. -- Angelica, the pregnant one, is grabbing the lock of her paddock with her trunk. Fortysomething Sid, the diva, is hanging with Aree, the young one who can't concentrate. A few pens over, Mala is ready to make babies, so she's been put together with Romeo. - 08.01.2011. *Kenya arrests three suspected ivory poachers - NAIROBI — Three suspected poachers were arrested Saturday in northern Kenya and found with 80 pieces of elephant ivory worth 2.5 million shillings (30,900 dollars), the Kenyan wildlife service said. - 08.01.2011. *2010 Was Oregon Zoo's Year of the Elephant - Portland, OR - It’s been a big year for Oregon Zoo elephants –– even the smallest among them. Samudra, the zoo’s 2-year-old, 2,380-pound “baby,” continued to grow and mature throughout 2010, inspiring both zoo visitors and the rest of the elephant herd, and making a weighty contribution toward the zoo’s renowned Asian elephant program. - 08.01.2011. *Karnataka high court seeks report from Centre on measures to protect pachyderms - Shaken by Thursday’s tragic mishap, where two wild elephant calves were electrocuted, the Karnataka high court has asked the central government to file a report on measures takento protect the pachyderms. - 08.01.2011. *When an elephant with health card was given eardrops - NEW DELHI: Dusky and decorated, Champa winces and shuts her eyes as Dr N V K Ashraf cleans the pus oozing out of her ears. He wants her to lie down sideways to administer the eardrops. But that's easier said than done. Champa can be moody too. - 08.01.2011. *Terry Nutkins: my Saturday job - Wildlife expert Terry Nutkins recalls how helping to put the elephants to bed at London Zoo confirmed his love of animals. The first Saturday job I had was done for love, not money, at London Zoo when I was nine. I was working with elephants, learning about them and, along with the keepers, I was allowed to help put them to bed at night. - 08.01.2011. 7. Januar 2011 *Government proposes to relocate all the wild elephants: Third elephant calf electrocuted - Another elephant calf was found dead at Navilahalli Bellarykoppal in Alur Taluk of Hassan district on Friday. It is said it might have died of electrocution. With this, three elephants have died in the last two days. The dead calf was around six months. - 07.01.2011. *Schwangerschaftsgymnastik für Elefanten - Wuppertal. Im Wuppertaler Zoo ist schwer was los: Die beiden Elefantendamen Punda und Sabie erwarten Nachwuchs. Es kann jederzeit so weit sein. - 07.01.2011. *Geld für den Zoo: Bezirksregierung prüft - Münster - Die Bezirksregierung Münster hat die Stadt Münster aufgefordert, zu der finanziellen Unterstützung des neuen Elefanten-Parks Stellung zu beziehen. Das erklärte gestern GAL-Fraktionschef Hery Klas auf Anfrage. In einem Schreiben vom 13. Dezember hatten die Grünen das Vorgehen beanstandet und eine Prüfung beantragt. - 07.01.2011. *A jumbo discovery - If you ask people how many living elephant species there are, most will say two: Asian and African. In fact, there are three. Genetic analysis shows that African elephants comprise two distinct species: the huge savanna elephant and the smaller forest elephant. - 07.01.2011. *Free health camp in Delhi for captive elephants - NEW DELHI: A free health camp for captive elephants was organised here Thursday by the government's Project Elephant to evaluate the health status of the animals. Special reflectors to be fitted on to the elephants to reduce the chances of road accidents were distributed in the camp organised in Sangam Vihar area of south Delhi. - 07.01.2011. *Indonesian Safari Park Welcomes a Baby Sumatran Elephant - Indonesia Safari Park in West Java Province welcomed a new addition to its herd of Sumatran elephants on Monday, with the arrival of a baby boy. The birth of the baby elephant is a success for the zoo and conservation activists. Sumatran elephants’ natural habitat is shrinking due to deforestation. The park started with 20 elephants in 1985 but the number has more than doubled now to 45. - 07.01.2011. *In capital, elephants get health cards - microchips with id under skin - Champakali, a 35-year-old captive elephant in Delhi, who’s already got a unique identity number today received her very own health card to document her medical history for the rest of her life. - 07.01.2011. *Thai temple butchers carcasses of 3 elephants, sold their meat - THAILAND - Following news that a Maha Sarakham temple butchered the carcasses of three elephants and sold the meat, skulls and tusks for Bt2 million ($85,619), elephant conservationists yesterday called on the government to rescue the remaining beasts and do something before tourism was affected. - 07.01.2011. *No takers for two ageing elephants at Byculla zoo - A year after the central zoo authority had asked all 26 zoos in the country to relocate their elephants to national parks or sanctuaries, the two female elephants at Byculla zoo are still waiting for a new home. Following the circular, teams from Solapur and Chhattisgarh forest reserves had visited the Byculla zoo but rejected Laxmi, 53, and Anarkali, 46, because they are too old to patrol the jungles. - 07.01.2011. 6. Januar 2011 *Elfenbeinschmuggel in Thailand aufgedeckt - Der Zoll in Thailand hat ein Riesengeschäft mit illegalem Elfenbein verhindert. Unbekannte hatten 73 Elefantenstosszähne aus Mosambik geschmuggelt. Die Beamten beschlagnahmten die Fracht in einem Lagerhaus der Fluggesellschaft Thai Airways am Flughafen in Bangkok, berichtete der Direktor der Zollbehörde, Prasong Poontaneh, am Donnerstag. - 06.01.2011. *Illicit liquor attracting wild elephants - CHIKMAGALUR: Illicit liquor has become the main cause for wild elephants to stray into villages, damage property, crops and threaten the lives of people in Mudigere taluk, said chief conservator of forest, Mysore division, Ajay Mishra. - 06.01.2011. *Elephant tusks worth Bt10 mln seized at Suvarnabhumi Airport - BANGKOK, Jan 6 – The Thai authorities seized 69 elephant tusks and four other pieces of ivory, worth about Bt10 million (US$330,000) at Suvarnabhumi Airport, according to Prasong Poontaneat, Director-General of the Customs Department. - 06.01.2011. *2 elephants calves found dead - HASSAN: Two elephant calves -- a 5-month-old female and a one-and-half-year-old male, were found dead in the paddy fields here in Vatapura village of Alur taluk. - 06.01.2011. *Baby Elephant Rescued in Eastern India - Local authorities and residents rescued a one-year-old elephant calf from an open well at a village in Jharkhand state on Wednesday. The elephant calf seemed to be a brave jumbo since it struggled to survive after it fell in the well on Tuesday. - 06.01.2011. *Experience life's rhythm - A Hoysala king on a hunting expedition captured a gorgeous white baby elephant that got separated from its mother. The elephants of noble breed belonged to the king of the neighbouring region. - 06.01.2011. 5. Januar 2011 *Hort der weissen Elefanten und feldgrünen Könige - Besuch in Burmas unfertiger Hauptstadt Naypyidaw. Vor fünf Jahren überraschte Burmas enigmatische Militärjunta mit der Ankündigung, im dünn besiedelten Landesinnern eine neue Hauptstadt zu bauen. Entstanden ist ein steriles Nebeneinander von Ministerien, Hotels und Wohnblöcken. - 05.01.2011. *Elephant lock to green gym: Science talent to the fore - Chennai, Jan 5 (IANS) Ever thought of locking the legs of a rampaging elephant? Or shedding extra kilos at a 'green gym' that produces power? Or generating power from plants? These are some of the innovative ideas of over 3,000 students at the Children's Science Congress near here. - 05.01.2011. *Elephant kills two more persons in Jharkhand, total toll at 10 - GUMLA (Jharkhand): The elephant, which had strayed from a herd ten days ago, trampled two more persons to death today, taking its total victims toll to ten in over a week in Gumla district, a forest official said. - 05.01.2011. *Conservationists hope to avoid teenage kicks over elephant's false leg - Handlers face daunting task of fitting a powerful and dangerous male Cambodian elephant with a new and larger false leg. When English wildlife rescuer Nick Marx found three-legged baby elephant Chhouk wandering through the Cambodian jungle, he thought the injured youngster would never survive the snare injuries that cost him his front foot. But after a UK-based prosthetic charity's groundbreaking intervention to fit Chhouk with a false leg two years ago, the little elephant has gone from strength to strength. - 05.01.2011. *Elephant corridor being considered for upper Assam - JORHAT, Jan 5 – A herd of wild elephants roaming over the chaporis of river Brahamaputra has lost one of its males inside the Panidihing Birds’ Sanctuary a few days ago. It was a rather premature death for the 20-year-old pachyderm. The forest department suspects that the elephant died due to poisoning, but the real cause will come to the light only after the forensic report is received. - 05.01.2011. *Meghalaya to create new elephant reserve - SHILLONG, Jan 5 – With more than 2,000 elephants in Meghalaya facing an acute shortage of space and food especially in East Garo Hills district and a few areas bordering West Khasi Hills district, the State Forest department is planning to adopt the areas as elephant reserve. - 05.01.2011. *Lucy the elephant deserves better: PETA official - Dear Editor: It's a shame that it takes a lawsuit to try to compel Edmonton officials to move Lucy, the ailing elephant at the Valley Zoo, to a sanctuary. Winter is raging in Alberta, and that means Lucy will spend most of the next six months in a cramped, barren barn. Even on those "moderate" days when she's allowed a bit of fresh air, she's restricted to an enclosure that is smaller than a Wal-Mart parking lot. - 05.01.2011. *Anantara’s Lord of the Elephants - It’s six o’ clock in the evening on the outskirts of the northern Thailand town of Chiang Rai. The sunset over the mountains bordering Thailand, Myanmar and Laos once again puts on another spectacular show with hues of bright orange and reds. A slight mist has started to form on the mighty Mekong as the temperature starts to drop. As if on cue the insects, animals and birds start their nightly song. But tonight there’s another song that drifts through the mountains, each verse being occasionally punctuated by the sounds of loud trumpeting. Meet Khun Lord and Lychee. - 05.01.2011. *IM ZOO WUPPERTAL SIND GLEICH ZWEI DICKHÄUTER SCHWANGER: Großer Trubel um zwei gaaanz kleine Elefanten - Wuppertal – Bedächtig bewegen „Sabie“ (18) und „Punda“ (18) ihre kugelrunden Bäuche durch das Elefantenhaus im Wuppertaler Zoo. Die beiden Elefantenkühe sind mittlerweile hochtragend – XXL-Babyglück im Doppelpack! - 05.01.2011. *Abandoned elephant calf rescued - A new born elephant calf believed to be about three days old was found stranded by a villager near the Thuruwila Wewa in Anuradhapura. The elephant calf that had been found at the reservoir in a weak condition was reported to have been carried away by the villager to his village and the Department of Wild Life was informed thereafter. - 05.01.2011. 4. Januar 2011 *Alarm over elephant on border - After wandering in no man's land, It returned to India. A truant elephant, found pacing in the no man's land along the India-Bangladesh border in the dead of night, created an alarm near Balurghat in Dakshin Dinajpur district of West Bengal in the wee hours of Monday. - 04.01.2011. *Dentist Called In After Greenville Zoo Elephant Loses Part Of Tusk - A Greenville Zoo elephant, Lady Bird, 40, lost part of her right tusk last week, according to zoo officials. In a release, they say the tusk was discovered by zoo staff in the elephant barn when they let her out for exhibit. - 04.01.2011. *Herd of wild jumbos kill two in Jharkhand - Ranchi, Jan 4 (IANS) Two people were trampled upon by a herd of wild elephants in Jharkhand's Gumla district, officials said Tuesday. 'A herd of elephant trampled two people in Barnanga village of Gumla district Monday. The herd of elephants also destroyed one house and standing crops,' a forest official told IANS. Gumla is around 130 km from Ranchi. - 04.01.2011. *Lucy the elephant suffering - It's a shame that it takes a lawsuit to try to compel Edmonton officials to move Lucy, the ailing elephant at the Valley Zoo, to a sanctuary. Winter is raging in Alberta, and that means Lucy will spend most of the next six months in a cramped, barren barn. Even on those moderate days when she's allowed a bit of fresh air, she's restricted to an enclosure that is smaller than a Walmart parking lot. - 04.01.2011. *Elephant in no-man’s land leaves officials in a fix - An elephant wandering in no-man’s land — between the Indian and Bangladeshi border — in the dead of the night left the forest authorities and Border Security Force (BSF) in a fix in South Dinajpur district of Bengal. As the forest authorities received the news of the wandering male elephant at 1.45 am on Monday, they had no choice but to wait. In the morning the forest officials informed the BSF officials and a flag meeting with the Bangladeshi counterparts was held. - 04.01.2011. 3. Januar 2011 *Attorney suing zoo to shut down elephant exhibit to launch refuge in Cambodia - During the holidays, the new Elephants of Asia exhibit at the Los Angeles Zoo drew big crowds. Zoo officials say they’ve greeted as many 10,000 visitors a day. However, one opponent eager to shut down the exhibit that opened in mid-December has his own plans for an elephant sanctuary this year. - 03.01.2011. *Joyride ends in scary plunge - Elephant panics, tourists topple over, mahout jumps - Guwahati, Jan. 3: An elephant ride at the picturesque Pobitora wildlife sanctuary went awry for a family from West Bengal this morning when two of its members fell off the pachyderm. - 03.01.2011. *Abhimanyu wields the stick on wild tuskers - TUMKUR: Named after the brave character of the Mahabharata, 30-year-old Abhimanyu is popular in the state for catching wild tuskers. Abhimanyu is no human, but an elephant himself. - 03.01.2011. 2. Januar 2011 *Lions of Tower of London recalled - An elephant that drank a gallon of wine a day was among the menagerie at Britain's first zoo - and their story is to be told in a new exhibition. Many centuries before animals were kept at London Zoo in Regent's Park, they were kept in the Tower of London. - 02.01.2011. *'Rebirth' for Vimala at Sanjay Gandhi park - MUMBAI: An 80-year-old dead elephant brought to the city from Gadchiroli will be remembered forever, as she has had a rebirth of sorts. The elephant has been stuffed and made into a trophy at the taxidermy centre at Sanjay Gandhi National Park (SGNP). - 02.01.2011. *Well, hello, Dolly ... - MUSCATINE, Iowa — They say elephants never forget. Well, neither do their fans. Just ask anyone old enough to remember the Pearl City’s favorite pachyderm, Dolly, who was housed at the Weed Park Zoo for more than a decade. - 02.01.2011. *Best Bet: Pachyderm population up by one at SD Zoo Safari Park - SAN PASQUAL VALLEY There's certainly no thinning of the herd at San Diego Zoo Safari Park when it comes to the elephants. The birth of a male African elephant calf Monday morning weighing in at 230 pounds capped a productive year for the park's African elephant contingent. The days-old pachyderm was the fourth calf born at the park in 2010, bringing the overall population to 17 eight adults and nine calves. - 02.01.2011. 1. Januar 2011 *Oklahoma: Where the deer and the elephants roam - In 1930, schoolchildren across Oklahoma City attended a huge parade of dignitaries, led by a marching band, as the city turned out to welcome a 2-year-old elephant named Luna. In the years to come, the playful pachyderm became a star attraction at the Oklahoma City Zoo. - 01.01.2011.